Before We Went to School
by TheRealChameleon
Summary: Cammie and Zach live next door to eachother and may or may not fall in love, but Zach is encouraged to keep her alive at all costs! But something happens, and all is forgotten when they leave for The Gallagher Academy and The Blackthorne Institute.  DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS. ALLY CARTER OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMMIE:**

I was running through my yard with my best friend Bex, when I first saw him. He was tall, with beautiful emerald green eyes, and his hair was cut perfectly. He was carrying a box into the house next door to me, and I sighed. "Why'd you stop Camm-" Bex started to say, "WOW! That guy is hot!" . In my head I was thinking _you're telling me_.

**ZACH:**

I was unloading my mom's car, for we were moving into my step-father's house. I looked over the fence, and saw a girl. Not just any girl, but Cammie Morgan. Yes, I already knew her. She was the best pavement artist, well for a 13-year-old anyway. She was beautiful, and I knew my job was to protect her, get her to love me, and together we could defeat my mother. You see, my mother was part of the Circle of Caven, a group of people that have been trying to assassinate the Gallagher Girl descendents for along time. Their new target was Cammie Morgan. "Ok Zach, once you bring in those last few boxes I can show you my plans!" My mother called to me. _I have a plan of my own, mom, don't you forget I'm a spy, too. It shouldn't be too hard, I AM Zach Goode_ ;).

**(A/N: Hey this is my first story, the first chapter is short, but I just wanted to see if you guys liked it! If so, I'll continue. I have many ideas of where to go with this! Thanks so much for reading. ~TheRealChameleon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMMIE:**

Bex and I were up in my room. We were using my old telescope (I know! High-tech right?) to spy into his room. He was cute, and his window was directly across from mine. "Do you like him?" Bex asked me.  
>"I'm not sure, I want to talk to him."<br>"Ok! I can plan that"  
>"Goodnite Chameleon"<br>"Goodnite Princess"

**Zach:**

Yeah I saw Cammie and her little, well actually quite muscular, friend spying on me. But don't forget, I am a spy, too. People always seem to forget those things. So Cammie is the Chameleon… Right then I had an idea.  
>I yelled "Mom can Grant sleepover?"<br>"Sure Zachary!"  
>I got Grant over ASAP and he helped me put this together.<p>

_Dear Chameleon:  
>You are too cute with that telescope. ;) How about you and your friend come over to go swimming tomorrow afternoon- how's 2:00?<br>~Z_

I climbed the tree branch near my window until I got to her window. I taped the piece of paper to her window, and left. I was just gonna have to wait and see for the next response! 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMMIE:**

I heard someone on my window in the middle of the night. I got out of bed and opened my window. Sure enough, there was a note. From the kid next door. I had to wake Bex up!  
>"Bex! Get. Up. Now!"<br>"Huh! Yea? What it's like 3... IN THE MORNING!"  
>"I know but look at this!" I handed her the slip of paper.<br>"Oh My Goodness!"  
>"I know, what should I say? I mean- should we go?"<br>"Here: I'll help"

I took out piece of paper and wrote:

_Z:_

_Nice to know that you're spying on me, too :). I'm not sure your real name, but mine's Cameron. You can call me Cammie. And that other girl, she's Bex. _  
><em>See ya tomorrow!<em>

_~Cammie_

"Perfect!" Bex yelled as I finished signing my name.  
>"I hope so, um, I guess I'll just crawl across this tree branch" I said as I opened my window.<br>"Yea good luck with that, I'm gonna get a good night's rest just in case hottie has a friend"

I taped the note to his window and fell back to sleep.

**Zach:**

I fell asleep planning out my ideas for tomorrow. I didn't want anything to come in the way of my plan.  
>At around 3:45 in the morning, Grant woke me up. He was eating a banana, and yes he does always gets up in the middle of the night for food.<p>

"Hey Zach! There's a note taped here!" Grant said as he pointed to the window, "I thought you were keeping watch!"  
>"I can't believe I fell asleep, I'm such an idiot!"<br>"Hey Cammie has a friend... hmm?"  
>"Grant don't even try it, we are on a mission, remember? CRAP!"<br>"What?"  
>"She. Is. Coming. Over. HERE."<br>"Meaning..."  
>"My mother will use any chance she can get... to.. you know.." I made a cutting-throat hand motion.<br>"Oh yea, that may be a problem.."

I thought about it for awhile, and realized that my mom wasn't going to be home for the next week. She had some Circle meeting in Delaware. That was helpful :)  
>We both fell asleep, even though it took me awhile. It's a good thing I wasn't keeping guard anymore, because I swear I saw Cammie through her window, staring off into space. Oh wait, SHE ACTUALLY WAS!<p>

I walked over to my window, and waved. She waved back and smiled. Then she came over to the window and opened it up.

"Hello" she said to me.  
>"Hey there, Ms. Cammie."<br>"You know, I still don't have the pleasure of knowing YOUR name" she said as she winked at me.  
>"My name's not really important..."<br>"Yeah it is, and how did you know my nickname was Chameleon?"  
>"So many good questions..."<br>"C'mon, I need to address you by something"  
>"Ok well first of all, I know that you are Cameron Morgan. And that your codename is The Chameleon, because you are a pavement artist."<br>"How do you know all this?" She started backing away, I was getting nervous, and I didn't want to scare her away."  
>"Spy" I said as I pointed to myself, "and before I say goodnight, Cammie, my name is Zachary Goode. But please, call me Zach."<p>

I waved and closed my window. Soon enough, I fell asleep. I had the greatest dream, where Cammie and I, well we finally defeated my mother.

**(A/N: Hey thanks for the nice reviews! Sorry about the short chapters, I am just getting started, and they will keep getting longer! Keep reviewing!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAMMIE:**

It felt like forever talking to him. He was a spy. Just. Like. Me. I was debating whether or not to tell Bex.  
>How long has he been spying on me? How much does he know about me?<br>What was really cool was that he is a spy, just like me. He actually gets my spot in the world.  
>I was really excited to go to his house, but I'm not sure what he has planned.<p>

"Bex?" I yelled, for she was in my bathroom attached to my room.  
>"Yea Cam?"<br>"Z..."  
>"I know- he was here last night.."<br>"Really, How?"  
>"You know I can't sleep when something weird happens!"<p>

I sighed and opened my dresser. I chose my cutest bathing suit, a white bikini that was covered with purple lace.  
>I put it on and then threw on a pair of short denim shorts, and a tank top with a chameleon on it.<br>Bex came out of my bathroom, wearing a tankini that was plaid, with denim shorts, and was pulling on a short- sleeved shirt that was pink.

"Wow, Bex! You own a pink shirt? I didn't know that!"  
>She chuckled and said, " Hey sometimes i wanna be girly. Especially when the cute guy has a friend."<br>It was my turn to laugh. I loved her so much. She was like that sister I never had.

**ZACH:**

"I can't believe you actually talked to her!" Grant yelled, "And without me too!"  
>"SHHH! Don't be so loud. According to my sources, my mom will be leaving in 1 minute and 3 seconds."<br>"Your sources? Now you're sounding like Jonas"

Jonas was our freakishly smart friend. He was away at math camp, college- level math camp to be exact, this week.

"Yes, my sources. I put a tracker on her circle bracelet when she was sleeping. She can't take that bracelet off this weekend, or she will be taken away by the COC."  
>"Nice"<br>"I do my research" I winked.  
>"I'm gonna get myself looking pretty for Cam's friend"<br>I laughed and said "Ok, but remember this is STILL a mission!"

I got into my favorite blue board shorts with the orange stripes around the bottom of the legs. I put a white tank top on, and combed my hair. Then I messed it up little like I do everyday.  
>Grant came out in grey board shorts with an orange shirt on top. It said <em>PARTY<em> in large, grey letters.

I listened for a moment, and then looked out my mom's bedroom window. Her car was gone.  
>"Perfect, coast is clear." I said<br>"Your mom's gone?"  
>"Yep, and she won't be back for a whole week!"<br>"Okay, well let's set some stuff up!"

We found a beach blanket and some rafts and stuff. We set up a picnic area, and made some subs. (Yes I know, it's a surprise two 13-year-old boys can make subs that actually look nice and are edible.)  
>It was all perfect. We made some non-alcoholic drinks, and waited until they came.<p>

**CAMMIE:**

We arrived right on time, to the millisecond. Zach and his friend looked great. Zach, well he actually looked even hotter than when I first saw him. And the tank top he was wearing hugged his muscles.

"Cammie?" Zach said, "Cammie?"  
>"Yea! Huh?"<br>Bex and Grant laughed. I blushed a deep red color.  
>"I guess I'll ask her again, Cammie, do you want to go swimming?" Zach said, "I'm sorry I look hot, but it's rude not to answer." He winked at me.<br>I rolled my eyes and Bex and Grant kept hysterically laughing.  
>"Sure!" I said as I took my top off and slid off my shorts.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**CAMMIE:**

I had my feet in the pool, and the water was quite cold. Then again, it was only the beginning of June. Bex climbed on the diving board, and did a back-flip into the pool. We all clapped for her.

"I can do better than that" Zach exclaims, and walks to the diving board, "Watch this!"

He started behind the diving board, did a cartwheel onto the diving board, and did a spinning front-flip into the pool. We all clapped again.

"Show-off" Bex said.  
>"Nah, I still could do better" Zach said.<br>"Hey what are we gonna do?" I asked, trying to change the subject before I ended up diving off the diving board in a bikini.  
>"We could play a game of judge" suggested Grant, "but instead of the best person being judged gets to be the judge, the worst person has to!"<br>"Grant, you are stupid." Zach replied, "Let's just play the normal way."

There was only one problem, well actually two problems.  
>1. I had no clue had to play judge<br>2. I was pretty sure it had to do with jumping in the water, off the diving board, and therefore I mention the bikini problem again.

"I'll be the judge!" yelled Bex.  
>"What's the matter, Chameleon?" whispered Zach as we walked over to the diving board.<br>"I don't know how to play"  
>"Oh, well it''s easy. The judge gives us a topic, like a belly-flop, a front-flip, dive, or even act like something, and then whoever does it the best gets to be the next judge and pick the next topic."<br>I sighed "Ok"

Well that got rid of problem one, but I still had problem number two.

"Hey Bex we don't have all day!" Grant yelled.  
>"ok, ok, the topic is, the best pencil dive"<br>I heard Zach moaning.  
>"What's the matter Spy? Aren't you good at everything?" I joked.<br>"Sure I am, just I hate pencil dives because they aren't even a real dive. It's stupid. You just stand there."  
>I nodded at him. Actually, I was quite relieved that we were doing a pencil dive, I mean it solved problem number two, plus I was amazing at them.<p>

Grant went, and then Zach went. Finally it was my turn. I took two hops on the diving board, then did a perfectly executed pencil dive. My best one yet. Everyone clapped.

"Um, I say Grant wins!" Bex yells.  
>"Hey! Not fair, you only chose him cause you like him!" I responded.<br>"Yeah, little Cammie here obviously had the best one!" Zach defended me.  
>"I know, Cammie wins! I just wanted to see what Zach would say." Bex replied as she hopped out of the water. Zach blushed and Bex winked at him. It was my turn to laugh.<p>

**ZACH:**

Cammie is so cute. I didn't realize how good a swimmer she actually was. I mean, we live nowhere near a big body of water, or any indoor pools. All she has is a little hot tub, and a above-ground pool. Where did she learn these things? This, I didn't even know. And I know a lot about her.

1. Her full name was Cameron Ann Morgan.  
>2. Her father was killed (they think) on a mission, but nobody knows how.<br>3. She is going to attend the Gallagher Academy next year.  
>4. She was accepted to the Academy when she was only 5 years old. That's how good she is.<br>5. Her best friends, Bex and Liz, are also going to be attending next year.  
>6. Her mother is going to be headmistress as soon as Cammie starts school.<br>7. Her mom was offered the job a long time ago, but turned it down until Cammie was in school.  
>8. Cammie's codename is the Chameleon.<br>9. Cammie's mother goes away each Wednesday morning and doesn't come back until Thursday night, due to a CIA meeting.  
>10. Cammie is the nicest, sweetest pavement artist you could meet. She is full of surprises.<p>

Of coarse I know many other things. These are just some basic facts. The others, well I am keeping those secret. One day I can tell her everything.

Oh! one more thing:

11. The worst group of spies is out to kill her. And nothing will stop them. But I will try.


	6. Chapter 6

*Next day. Bex slept over that night (just to be clear)

CAMMIE:

So I learned a lot about Zach last night. He's pretty cool. I wish I knew more though, he is so sweet.

"Hey Cam, how's it going?" Bex asked me. I was trying to get the sleeping bags back into the cover. It wasn't working.  
>"Terrible, why couldn't we just sleep in my room?" (We slept in my living room watching movies all night)<br>"But this was more fun! Plus Zach couldn't spy on us while we were sleeping or talking. No offense or anything, I just find it creepy"  
>"I thought the same thing. But it doesn't seem like he's a creeper stalker... does it?"<p>

There was a knock on my front door. Bex ran and looked through the peep hole.  
>"It's Zach and Grant, should I let them in?"<br>"Um, hate to break it to you, but we can hear you" I heard Grant yell through the door.  
>"Let them in" I replied.<p>

They walked over to where I was wrestling my sleeping bag.  
>"Here Chameleon, let me help you" Zach said as he easily shoved the sleeping bag in.<br>"I got it started..." I stated.  
>"If that's your story, I'll stick to it"<p>

Bex and Grant laughed and so did I.

"What?" Zach asked  
>"Was that your big move, Mr. Hot-stuff?" Grant asked.<p>

Zach blushed which made me and Bex laugh even harder.

"Sorry no matter what you say, it's not gonna be enough" Grant laughed.  
>"Why?" asked Zach.<p>

I stood there awkwardly. Grant knew something Zach didn't know. And I didn't want Zach to know.


	7. Chapter 7

_**ZACH:**_

What the heck just happened. One second I was about to ask Cammie out, the next Grant is saying there is something that I don't know.  
>I know everything about Cammie, she was the one who I needed to protect. She is my self-appointed mission. I mean seriously. What odds did I not calculate in?<p>

As soon as Bex said it I knew exactly what I forgot.

_**BEX:**_

I was standing there awkwardly. We all were. someone needed to set Zach straight.

"Cammie has a boyfriend." I blurted out.

Zach looked stunned for a moment. I kinda felt bad for the guy.  
>"Is...is that true?" Zach looked at Cammie.<br>"yeah" she whispered back.

Not even I was prepared when Zach yelled "GRANT!"

Grant started running. He ran straight out the door. 

Before Zach left he asked one final question,  
>"Who?"<br>"Josh" I responded. He sighed.  
>Josh was the hottest guy at school. Make that second now that Zach is attending our school. <p>

Cammie nodded. "I'm so sorry Zach, but I love him. Nobody knows him better than me, and me better than him. I barely know you. I've known you for what? a day?"

I stared nervously at the two. Cammie was deeply in love with Josh. They were the cutest couple in school, no doubt.  
>But the sad look in Zach's eyes made me wanna go give him a hug. I felt terrible for him. But Cammie brings up a good point, they don't know eachother.<br>Wait, or does Zach know Cammie? He is a spy.

Ok make that sentence up there two final questions:  
>"Does he know you are going to Gallagher this coming year?"<p>

Zach ran out the door. Boy was he fast.

_**ZACH:**_

"CRAP! I should have seen this coming. Grant I hate you."

Grant was sitting outside my house eating some onion grass.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would ask her like today. Jeez did you think the girl was gonna say yes after one measly day?"  
>"Yeah... oh that's true. Well I have another plan. And it involves Josh."<br>"This is gonna be a long summer."

"You know it, Grant." I smirked.

**(A/N: Hey guys I haven't been getting many reviews lately... I'm hoping for at least 5 more before I post the next chapter! 5 reviews= next week, 10+ reviews= this weekend!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Zach:

I wasn't expecting the lovely surprise I received the next day when Cammie invited me to her house to hang out. Bex, Grant, and Jimmy were invited too.  
>Ugh that Jimmy, stealing my girl.<p>

So back to the surprise, when I walked out into Cammie's yard, there she was. Kissing Jimmy. 

She pulled back once she saw me.  
>"Hey Zach," she said awkwardly, "Have you met my boyfriend, Josh?"<br>"Hey Cam. Hi Josh, I'm Zachary Goode. You can call me Zach." I said politely.  
>"Hey." Josh added back.<p>

We all stood there awkwardly until Bex and Grant came charging from the back door throwing water balloons at us screaming  
>"WATER BALLOON FIGHT!"<p>

We were all dripping wet, one Cammie located her hose and I turned on the sprinklers.  
>Jimmy was hiding behind Cammie. Some boyfriend he is.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie:

I had a great time yesterday, with Josh, Zach, Bex, and Grant. I have a whole backyard to clean up, but hey, it was fun while it lasted!  
>I have to break up with Josh.<br>I hate this feeling. I am in love with him, well as in love as a 13 year old can get... 

I have made my decision, though. It's not like we are ever going to see each other again.  
>Gallagher has extreme state-of-the-art technology. (Not that anything can stop the Chameleon)<br>I got into a pair of floral shorts, and a tank.

I went into the backyard with a bucket to pick up all the water balloon pieces.  
>Sure enough, Josh came in"<p>

"Hey Josh!" I said.  
>"Hey beautiful"<br>Oh goodness, this is going to be harder than I thought.  
>"Josh, I need to tell you something"<br>"Anything"  
>"I... I..."<br>"Spit it out Cam!" He said as he bent down to help clean up the pieces.  
>"I can't."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because you're gonna be mad at me"<br>"I could never be mad at you"  
>"Really? Are you sure?"<br>"100%, unless you are cheating on me with Mr. Goode over there."  
>I laughed, "It's worse than that."<br>Josh's face dropped. "What is it?"  
>"I'm going to Gallagher this school year."<br>"Just for this school year?"  
>"No, until I graduate."<br>"The snobby rich-chick school?"  
>"Uh huh."<br>"But why?"  
>"I was accepted when I was little. My mom is the new headmistress."<br>"Oh." He said disappointingly.  
>"I'm so sorry."<br>"Don't be! It's not your fault. Plus we can still see each other."  
>"No, we can't Josh." I started to cry.<br>"How come?"  
>"Gallagher has extremely strict rules, and pretty good security."<br>"THIS SUCKS."  
>"I'm so sorry."<br>"So are you saying..."  
>"Yeah. We have to break up."<br>"Fine. Have fun at your snobby rich school. Some girlfriend you were."  
>"Bye Josh?"<br>He stomped over to the gate, "Bye Cameron. I'm sorry I thought you were so down-to-earth."  
>I ran after him.<br>"You don't understand"  
>"Oh I get it, now go away, I never wanna talk to you again."<br>"It's not my fault"  
>"Sure!" he yelled from the end of the street.<p>

Zach slowly shut his garden gate.  
>"You okay?" He asked<br>"You saw?"  
>"Yeah, I'm sorry."<br>"Don't be."  
>"You deserve better than Jimmy."<br>"Josh."  
>"Whatever. He shouldn't have freaked out."<br>"I hate him."  
>"No you don't."<br>"Yeah, I do."  
>"I can make you feel better."<br>"Really? How?" I asked as I wiped the tears off my face.  
>"Go on a date with me."<br>"Zach..."  
>"What?"<br>"I'm not sure if you noticed... but I kinda just broke up with my boyfriend, oh I don't know, 3 minutes ago!"  
>"Fine, then let's just go swimming."<br>"Kay, but it's not a date."  
>"Yup!"<br>"Oh Zach!"  
>"What?"<br>"Thanks."  
>"For?"<br>"Being there for me."  
>"No problem!"<p>

I ran inside, and changed into my favorite tankini. I texted Bex:

**_In tears. Broke up w/ J today. He acted like a jerk. Sleepovr?_**

She responded: 

**Josh is a jerk. so sorry! Will b ovr 7! ily 3**

And this is why I love Bex.

**A/N: Hey sorry that previous chapter was so short. I just realized that almost all of it had been deleted. Sadly, I wrote it awhile ago and my computer crashed, erasing that chapter. I'm very sorry, so I rewrote it, but differently! I hope you enjoyed it! Keep Reviewing!  
>~TheRealChameleon<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Cammie:

I got into my swimsuit while in tears. I never want to see Josh again.  
>Well, I really do, but why?<br>He doesn't like me anymore.  
>I should find someone who does.<p>

There's always Goode, he kind of likes me, i think...  
>And it would be fun to make Josh jealous...<br>I'll think about it. Maybe Bex can help me later.

So I am wearing my favorite new bathing suit!  
>It's hot pink, with black stripes.<br>Now that I think about it... Josh loved this bathing suit.  
>Maybe I should change...?<br>NO! CAMMIE! Don't let Josh ruin your day.

I went outside and opened the gate between mine and Zach's houses.  
>Zach wasn't in the yard, so I sat down. I was a little early.<br>Well, 7 minutes and 23 seconds early, but who's counting.

All of a sudden, Zach attacked me from behind, squirting me with a water gun.  
>"GOODE!" I screamed, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"<br>"Am not!" He teased, as he grabbed me by the waste and threw me into his pool.

"DUDE? SERIOUSLY?"  
>"Sorry, I needed to get you to laugh."<br>"Well it worked" I answered back while laughing hysterically.

"I'm well aware!"  
>"Don't be so cocky."<br>"Cocky, me?"  
>I stuck my tongue out at him.<br>"Yes you."

Maybe I could fall for Zach. But I'm not over Josh, yet. 

*************** Later That Evening***************

At 7 sharp, my doorbell rang.  
>"Hey there beautiful!" Bex said.<br>"Hi" I said grumpily.  
>"You better get out of that mood, because i invited so people over..."<br>"Who?"  
>"Oh, you know... Liz, Grant, Zach, Jonas" She faded off.<br>"And Josh" She whispered that part quickly.  
>"YOU INVITED JOSH?!"<br>"Well, they were all coming to my house... remember? And we switched it to yours."  
>"Darn." I had forgot tonight was our Truth or Dare game.<p>

"Forgot?" she asked.  
>"Yes...And Josh is still coming?"<br>"Yeah, I mean, we are all friends..."  
>"I'm not sure I wanna be friends with THAT..."<br>"Cam, get over it."  
>"I'm trying."<p>

All of a sudden, my doorbell rang again.  
>Outside were Liz, Grant, Zach, Jonas, Josh, and this girl DeeDee from school.<br>Josh had his arm around her waist.  
>Right then, I knew this was going to be a long night. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

**Cammie**

We all ran up to my room. Luckily, it was clean. Each of us grabbed a pillow from my bed and made ourselves comfortable on my bedroom floor.

Josh was sitting diagonal from me, and we hadn't made eye contact yet. DeeDee was leaning on his shoulder. I felt sick. Next to me was Zach, and on my other side was Bex.

I just wanted to get this night over with. Now that I think about it, Josh isn't all that hot. Honestly, this is sad. I don't know what I saw in him. He's acting like a complete jerk.

"Ehem..." a southern tone interrupted my thoughts. Liz.

"Why don't we get started?" Jonas finished for her. Liz blushed. I always wonder why Jonas hasn't asked her out yet.

"Good idea." I added, "I'll start."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok... Bex."

"Dare, I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be. I dare you to kiss Grant for a minute."

"Easy." she answered. I noiced Grant perk up a little bit when I suggested it.

Bex walked over to Grant and kissed his cheek for a whole minute. Grant blushed a little, but returned back to normal before anyone could get proof.

Bex had found a loophole. I'm going to have to be more careful next time.

"ok..." Bex started... "um, Josh"

"Truth"

"You're no fun. Why did you ask DeeDee out the same day you and Cam broke up?"

"I don't know, I've always liked DeeDee since she moved here, and Cam leaving gave me a chance to break up with her."

That was it. I lost it. I felt my full on blush mode come on as everyone looked at me to see my reaction. I was in tears. Josh is a jerk. He never really liked me. I should've seen it coming. I ran into my parent's room and locked the door behind me.

In the other room I heard Zach yelling at Josh.

"Dude why would you say that?!"

"It was the truth." Josh responded, "and you have no opinion in my love life, Goode."

"I do when you're messing with the girl I love."

"See, you want what you can't have. I bet you don't like her anymore now that I'm with DeeDee. And you can't have DeeDee, so you want her too, right Goode?"

"I'm not like you Jimmy, I'm not a player. And I can have Cammie, you're the one who ruined your chances with the beautiful and amazing Cameron. NOT. ME."

By this time I had my ear up to the door, still crying, though. Did Zach just say he loves me? And call me beautiful and amazing? I mean, I knew he liked me... but still. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Cam, open up." Zach. I knew that voice anywhere.

I opened the door and let him in. I locked the door behind us.

We sat in silence for a minute.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful and amazing?"

I pretended like I didnt hear the love part.

"I meant every word I said to Jimmy, but honestly I could care less about DeeDee. He thinks I like her. Idiot."

I decided to play dumb.

"He thinks you like DeeDee?"

"Yeah."

"He's an idiot."

"I know." He started to lean in.

So many thoughts were running through my head, was Zach about to kiss me?

I leaned in too.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. We both jumped back.

I heard Zach curse under his breath. HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS ME.

"Hey guys, can we continue our game now?" It was Bex.

"Yeah sure" I said as I opened the door.

Zach followed me out.

It was Josh's turn.

"Zach" he said with a lot of confidence.

"Dare. I'm not a wimp like you."

"Whatever you say. I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven. With Bex."

My heart stopped. But Zach doesn't like Bex. So it's fine, right?"

**Zach**

Jimmy told me I had to play 7 minutes in heaven with Bex.

I'm sorry Cammie, but I need to show this jerk up.

"C'mon Bex" I replied grumpily.

We went into Cammie's walk i closet. They didnt want us to go anywhere else. They wanted to make sure we went through with it.

"I'm sorry Cammie" I mumbled as I leaned into Bex.

We kissed for about 7 minutes I'm guessing, when Jimmy told us we could come out.

We both sat down. I saw Bex lean into Cammie, and whisper something.

Being a spy, I heard what she said.

"Don't worry, nothing happened except a kiss. By the way, he's a great kisser."

It was my turn.

"Jonas."

"Truth"

"If you had to date one of th girls in this room, who would it be?"

"Liz." He blushed, but not as much as Liz was. If I was a girl, I would have been awwing.

"Cammie." Jonas said.

"What? oooh... um, dare."

"I dare you to go into the bathroom with Goode and answer any questions he asks"

I grabbed Zach's hand and we went into my bathroom next door to my room.

A/N Yeah I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm so sorry! To make it up to you I put some extra Zammie moments i here for you! Before you say it, yes I got some of my truths and dares from other stories, some of them are so great! I had an idea for a new story, because I noticed how there weren't any of them. What would you think of a Cammie/ Jonas story? Or should I just stick to Zammie? Please review! ~TheRealChameleon


End file.
